leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Godasshole/Nero, the Nightblade of Darkness
|} | |} | data-parsoid="{}"| |} Abilities Edit Nero's abilities have no cost related to them and their use is limited only by cooldowns. Opportunistic Insticts AGILITY :Nero has a 12% chance to evade enemy attacks (auto attacks or spells).Nero can't dodge attacks from monsters and Area of Effects attacks. PUNISHMENT: Everytime that Nero evades an attack,being an AA or a single target spell,he generates one stack of Punishment up to 5 which means his next AA or ability will guarantee a critical strike if he strikes within 10 seconds.His critical strikes from punishment deal an additiotal 30% critical damage. If Nero evades many enemy attacks without using his stacks then the first time that he will attack within the time limit will critically strike.After the first attack the next stacks will also critical strike but with 15% reduced damage. Subtlety *RANGE: 800 *COOLDOWN: 7 PHYSICAL DAMAGE:65/105/145/185/225(+ 80% bonus AD) PASSIVE: Nero's basic attacks generate 1% to his passive evasion stat stacking up to 5 times. ACTIVE: Throes a dagger that deals damage to an enemy and buffs the nightblade 3% to his passive evasion stat stacking up to 5 times. If Nero does not attack with Subtlety for 10 seconds to the same target,he loses his stacks of Subtlety.If he kills the target the stacks will remain until the timer tuns off.Also when the nightblade hits an already marked target with any ability or basic attack the timer refreshes. In addition, attacking multiple enemies with Subtlety will stack up the buff to his passive but if he doesn't attack these specific targets for 10 seconds he will lose that stack.Attacking multiple targets wont give more than 5 stacks. Shadow Mode *COOLDOWN: 16 / 15.5 / 15 / 14.5 / 14 ACTIVE:Nero takes the form of many shadows tricking his enemies and evading his attacks.For 2.5 seconds the nightblade dodges all attacks and takes 35% less damage from Area of Effects abilities.Also for all the basic attacks and abilities that Nero dodged stackes up his passive evasion stat with 3%.Although, the AoE abilities can't be dodged,when Shadow mode is on,the nightblade gains 1% to his passive evasion stat for 10 seconds. Blink (In Shadows) *RANGE: 700 *COOLDOWN: 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 *MARK DURATION: 2 *PHYSICAL DAMAGE: 60/90/120/150/180 (+ 90% bonus AD) *PASSIVE: If the nightblade killes the target or assists in killing the target with any spell or basic attack, Blink's cooldown refreshes. * ACTIVE: Nero teleports to a target's shadow location dealing damage and instantly gaining +10% evasion rating for 2 seconds. Black Heart *COOLDOWN: 120 / 95 / 70 PASSIVE: AD gives bonus 6/7/8% evasion rate to his passive stat, gives also bonus 5/15/25% AD and 10% attack speed. ACTIVE: For 20 seconds Nero gains 50% movement speed,15% evasion rate,doubles the evasion stats that gains from Shadow Mode,50% attack speed and every ability including Black Heart,Shadow Blitz stealths Nero for 1 second.Nero while in Black Heart mode can't be snared and suppressed but all other CCs work.After activating Black Heart,Nero can use Shadow Blitz within the time limit. 'Shadow Blitz ' *DASH RANGE: 625 DAMAGE RANGE: 800 PHYSICAL DAMAGE: 150 / 250 / 350 (+ 150% bonus AD) ACTIVE: Nero dashes to an enemy and becomes untargetable for 0.85 seconds and deals damage to all enemies including those that are stealthed or hiding in the bushes. (This spell is AoE and can critically strike.The critical damage bonus from Opportunistic Insticts has no effect on Shadow Blitz). Category:Custom champions